


One Night

by taintedcrimson



Category: Doctor Who, Dollhouse
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedcrimson/pseuds/taintedcrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to curry favor with the Vitex Heiress, the Rossum Corporation, via the Dollhouse, sends Rose an active that looks hauntingly familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the Rose Tyler Commentfic Ficathon challenge by ”juliet316" on LiveJournal in August 2010.

Rose Tyler did not want to be sitting at this bar, drinking this fruity and expensive drink, waiting for her ‘date’ to arrive. She did not want to be wearing the dress that cost as much as a year at university, or the heels decorated with actual diamonds. But she’d had no real choice in the matter, and so she sat there, mindful of the photographers at the other end of the five star restaurant, straining to get a photo of the Vitex Heiress even through the tinted glass of the floor to ceiling windows.

She did not want to be waiting for a man being paid to spend time with her, a man who was not real and would never remember their encounter after this night.

She’d been informed of Rossum’s intentions, met with a very proper woman named Adelle DeWitt, who, despite years spent across the pond, had not lost a drop of her accent. The woman had informed Rose that while it was not normal for Houses to act outside their areas, nor for Houses to lend out their Actives, this was a special case, a special request for one of the most powerful families in the world.

A powerful and extremely wealthy family that Rossum no doubt wanted to snag as one of their investors. Becoming the Vitex Heiress had not been an easy thing for Rose, but her adventures with the Doctor had prepared her well for playing the part and getting the job done. She could pull off the role with perfection in front of the cameras, the perfect daughter with money and power to spare. It was at home where she had trouble keeping up the pretense, and it was that failing that had put her in this position in the first place.

Jackie was worried about her. Because Jackie was worried, Pete was worried, and he’d agreed to Rossum’s offer when they’d proposed a Night to Remember for the beautiful Vitex Heiress, who was very publicly unattached. Rose did not approve of the idea of Dolls, she was certain there was something very wrong with the entire situation, but her mother had been so insistent, and she really was so very lonely without her Doctor…

It was just one night, she reminded herself as she finished her drink and glanced at the clock. One night of being with someone who didn’t care about her money or status, one night of being with someone who didn’t revere her for helping save the world, twice. One night of just being with someone, just talking and enjoying time together. Just one night…

She saw him the moment he walked in, and her jaw dropped as she took it all in. The suit, the trainers, the hair… It wasn’t him, she knew it wasn’t him, there was something off in the walk, the smile as he saw her too… But for a moment she was very close to running across the room and throwing herself into his arms, never letting go again.

He led her to a table, sat across from her, and they talked. They ate and drank and laughed. And she pretended. For just one night, she pretended, letting herself get caught up in the make-believe life she would never have again. For one night, she was home again.

And then the night ended, and as he kissed her cheek he gave her a card. A number, a code-name. In case one night became two.


End file.
